Red Christmas
by elenagus1
Summary: Burtram organizes a Christmas party for the CBI HQ. Lisbon, Jane others dress up. Both of them get drunk and one thing comes to another… - Short 4 chap Christmas Jisbon fic. Rated M for a reason.
1. Before the party starts

_**Episode: Red Christmas**_

**Chapter 1:** **Before the party starts**

It was a cold December evening in Sacramento. The CBI headquarter was decorated with all possible Christmas decoration and each team unit had a Christmas tree with many lights, baubles and a star on top standing in their office while the windows were wearing Santa drawings. About one week before Christmas, the CBI participated in a kids program where the kids drew for the agency and the agency donated money to those schools and kindergarten that were part of this program.

The entire of headquarters were gathered in the new huge conference room. A big Christmas tree was in the right corner of the room with Christmas lights, a Santa figure and figures of snow men were placed in the room. Lisbon's team were sitting on the right side of the room near the Christmas tree. The people were happy and this was supposed to be the last day of work for at least Lisbon's team. Then they would enjoy two weeks of holidays. Two deserved weeks. Almost everyone made plans of how to spend Christmas Eve and the holidays. Rigsby's idea was to have a good time with Ben and go to a theme park, a Christmas theme park of course. Cho was planning on visiting his family and Van Pelt made plans of seeing her family and having some good time with her girlfriends. Just two people had no plans: Jane and Lisbon. Lisbon actually wanted to see Tommy and Annie but Tommy had to take extra shifts and Annie was supposed to spend her holidays with her mom. Jane didn't care. He didn't have any plans of any kind. He knew that Christmas was a family thing but since he didn't have one, there would be nothing special about it.

Bertram prepared a speech and as he got up from his seat, the room went quiet:  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen", he started off "the CBI Christmas tradition is very important to me and this is why we are here today. For me, Christmas is a sort of a second Thanksgiving. You appreciate the people you spend it with. It also is an event of love. I hope you all will be able to spend it with your families. Family is the most important of all; we get to learn that here the most probably. But I don't want to make it boring for you, people. As you all know, we have a program prepared for tonight but for now, have a good time!" he smiled and sat back down.  
Agents and officers started to talk to each other. Everybody seemed to enjoy this party a lot.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas Eve?" Lisbon asked Jane.  
"Oh, well, you know, I don't have anything really planned yet. I just don't feel like I'm doing it right. I mean, I used to love Christmas but since I don't have anyone to spend it with, the magic kinda faded away." Jane said surprisingly not sounding sad. He smiled instead. He knew that she liked it when he was being honest with her.

"What about you?" he asked Lisbon giving a smiley look, hoping that she managed to invite Tommy over because she was talking about that lately.  
"Oh, I think that if Tommy is gonna manage to come over, dinner but if not, then maybe I can just watch some TV and you know, eat some ice cream" Teresa replied not trying to sound sad or unhappy. But Patrick noticed right away.

"Aw, don't worry, Lisbon. You and I could like meet and grab a cup of tea, you know? I don't want you to be alone on Christmas Eve and I am really sorry that Tommy can't make it" he looked at her. Teresa nodded and Patrick gave her a hug. She didn't mind because she needed some comfort and she was actually very happy about the fact that Jane cared so much. Nobody else did. She hated it, being alone.

In about 40 minutes Bertram got up again and said that the Christmas show that everyone had been waiting for was about to start. Every unit was given one specific part.  
"Okay, you guys" Lisbon started off waving Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt over. They needed to get dressed because they had to perform. The team left the room and moved into Lisbon's office where their costumes were.

"I don't like dressing up as a snow man" Rigsby said grumpy.

"Hey, don't be such a Grinch" Jane replied as he put on a Santa costume. Van Pelt got the snow flake costume, Cho was Rudolf and Lisbon was playing Santa's mistress. The team worked really hard on their performance and Jane, as usual, was taking over the lead.

"Don't forget your lines, everyone!" he said as he was opening the door for everybody to leave.

Lisbon grabbed her glass of cognac and drank it empty. "Hey, I'm not gonna make a fool of myself in front of the entire department. At least I need some confidence" she said not realizing that she had said it out loud. "You don't need that, really. But give me a glass too, please" Jane asked Lisbon. She gave him the glass, he drank it and they both went over to the conference room where the people were really excited and couldn't wait for anything to happen.


	2. Drunk and stupid

**Chapter 2: Drunk and stupid**

"Nice work, Teresa", "That was hilarious, I almost peed my pants",

"Amazingly done, Lisbon. Keep up the good work. Really funny. I didn't know you'd be up for that" And several other brilliant comments were what Teresa Lisbon got as a reponse for her performance with her team.  
"And now, let's get drunk and pretend it never actually happened" she said to herself and was walking towards the bar. After the Christmas show in the bureau, Bertram organized a bar for his employees. It was a really fun night except for the fact that Lisbon wanted to spend it with someone she cared about. And the even most embarrassing thing was that they had to wear those stupid costumes.  
"Who would want to walk around in a stupid costume in a bar? I definitely need to get drunk. Like seriously. It won't be too obvious, hopefully." she thought. Jane came up closer to her. "Apparently, we did quite a good job. The people seem to enjoy it." he smiled, not really knowing how to keep up the conversation. "Martini, please" Lisbon ordered.  
"Make it two" Jane replied. She looked confused at him: "You drink Martinis? That doesn't quite fit you. I mean…" Jane broke her off. "Oh well but I can try new things out, can't I?" There he was back in his element being playing and a little annoying but on the other hand very charming.

After a couple of drinks Lisbon started to open up. Not voluntarily but more of a drunk kind of way. "He does look very sexy in that Santa costume. Damn!" she thought. Jane was just going to the men's room and when he turned around, all that Lisbon could think of was what a nice piece of ass he had."Why have I never seen that? He is good looking and oh my goodness. What am I doing here? I mean this is Jane. He is my consultant. Ah Teresa, you keep it cool" she said to herself. A couple of minutes later Jane returned and ordered another Tequila. "You looking good, Teresa!" he shouted out loud smiling. He was drunk, too."Ah, so you like wanna grab me?" Lisbon joked. "Oh you bet I do" he replied giggling. They kept on talking, not noticing what they actually said until the first people started to leave. An hour later it was just the two of them, totally drunk and laughing.

"You know, maybe I am really happy now, but as soon as Christmas Eve will arrive, I am gonna fall apart again. I hate it how much this total thing destro-iped" Jane hiccuped.

_ "Destroiped? What? Oh! Destroyed!_" Lisbon thought, catching on quickly. He was telling the truth and he finally opened up to her. Even though Teresa was drunk as hell, she noticed how vulnerable he was. She replied by saying that she felt lonely as well. That she hated Christmas for that. She explained that Christmas is like a holiday rubbing her loneliness under her nose. She loved the holidays but couldn't stand the entire Christmas euphoria. When the both of them finally decided to get up and go home, they stood right under mistletoe.  
"You know what this means, right?" Jane was asking her all goofy. "Yeah" she smiled and pressed her lips on his. He responded to this kiss and felt like it was getting hotter in his Santa suit. "Santa likes that" he said as soon as their lips were parted.

"Then here's some more sugar, just for Santa" Lisbon giggled and continued kissing him.

They left the bar and got on the cold street. It was around 1am in the morning and both of them were very drunk.  
"We can't drive like this" Lisbon said, making it clear that they were in the wrong condition for discussions.  
"Maybe we can share a cab? That would cost less money" she suggested, again she began to flirt with Jane.  
"You know what…" Patrick replied after giving it a thought "that is actually a great idea". "CAB?" he started to shout.  
"Shh" she laughed. "Don't be so loud! You will wake people"" she responded, though too drunk and happy to really tell him off.  
"Oh, don't you worry, Teresa. I LOVE to wake people" he joked and smiled at her. She smiled back. A cab slowly pulled up in front of them and they both got in…


	3. When things get complicated

**Chapter 3: When things get complicated**

Jane and Lisbon got out of the cab. They were walking towards her apartment. When she put her key into the keyhole, Jane grabbed her waist from behind. Lisbon turned around and kissed him softly.

"Just a second til we get in …" Jane interrupted her by kissing her again. Teresa finally managed to open door and stepped in. She gestured Jane to come inside. Patrick, again, grabbing for Lisbon's body and pulled her against the door until it shut. He kissed her passionately. He worked his way down from her lips to her neck. She opened her mouth automatically, the kiss full of desire and pleasure at the same time.  
She took his Santa hat off while he was trying to unbutton her jacket. Lisbon took his hand and guided him through her apartment to her bedroom. She was taking off his jacket, then his shirt. He was reaching for her. Patrick threw her jacket on the ground, taking off her blouse and then putting her to bed. Both kicked of their shoes and were lying in bed together.  
Patrick rolled over her body, kissing her neck. She reached for his pants and took them off. He responded to that. She wanted to kiss him but he denied. He wanted to taste her, feel her. It felt like somebody turned on the heat, it was incredibly hot. He was carefully taking off her bra and kissing her boobs. Teresa couldn't move. She was into that and didn't want him to stop.  
When they were fully naked, Jane entered her. He started to move slowly, getting faster. Lisbon gasped. She felt him so deep she's never felt someone so deep before. She cried out in pleasure. Both seemed to enjoy it very much. Neither thought about how this might change things. They didn't even think about what tomorrow would be like. While Jane was pounding really hard, Lisbon's entire body seemed to vibrate. There were no thoughts; there was just this feeling of passion, desire and satisfaction….


	4. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 4: Christmas Eve**

The next morning Lisbon was the first to wake up. She opened her left eye, not realizing that Jane was lying next to her in her bed. When Patrick rolled over to hug Lisbon, Lisbon, out of shock, was fully awake.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You mean, you and I?" Jane asked sleepy.

"Yes! Have we …" she broke off. She couldn't remember anything. Just that she and Jane were at the bar… "Oh my God" she shouted. Her memory was coming back. She had a flashback. "But…" Teresa had no words. How could this happen? She was totally lost.

"Okay, can we please discuss this during breakfast?" Jane asked politely noticing that this was bothering her.

"Yeah, sure" she replied while she was getting dressed.

"Thank you". Jane has had already decorated the table. He woke up extra early to set the table and put a little Christmas present on Lisbon's plate. He had brought it to the party but had forgotten to give it to her, and he figured that a Christmas Eve breakfast would be the perfect time to finally give it to her. Both got up and went to the kitchen. When Lisbon entered the kitchen, she saw that the table was ready and the food was prepared.

"Was that you?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I wanted you to have a nice day" Patrick smiled.

"Aw oh wow. Nobody has ever done that for me. Thank you so much, it looks amazing." Jane was offering her a seat. Teresa noticed a wrapped box.  
"Jane, what is this?" she asked curiously.

"That is your Christmas present. Santa brought it. Merry Christmas" Jane winked. Teresa smiled and unwrapped the mysterious box. She had no clue what it could have been. A heart necklace. Well, it was a beautiful silver heart necklace.

" I don't usually wear such kind of necklaces but this one is absolutely gorgeous. Thank you so much, Jane" she got up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. It still felt totally weird but what other possibility did she have? Just saying thank you would not be enough. They slept together. But kissing him on the lips was not an option as well. Jane started to serve bacon and juice, but Lisbon wanted some coffee so Jane got up and made some.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" she asked sounding frustrated.

"Well, you know. I enjoyed yesterday. A lot. But you know, you have two weeks to think about it. Two weeks" he winked, hinting at that they could go on like that, do what they started, for the next two weeks while Lisbon would think about either stopping this or not.

"I guess you're right. Two weeks. You can help me figure it out though" she smiled and kissed Jane on his lips…

The end.

Thanks for reading - any feedback would be very greatly appreciated.


End file.
